Pelajaran Berharga
by Bonarudo Newbie Author
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki memberi pelajaran berharga untuk anaknya Naruto Namikaze, apakah pelajaran itu? LEMON-INCEST dikhususkan untuk pe-request: namikaze teddy ending nggantung typo(mungkin)


_**Sebuah khayalan penggemar,**_

 _Pelajaran Berharga -oleh- Bonarudo Newbie Author_

 ** _Diambil dari,_**

 _Naruto -karya- Masashi Kishimoto_

 ** _Peringatan,_**

 _Fic lemon; bahasa explicit; resiko ditanggung pembaca_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Pelajaran Berharga**

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menutupi pinggang sampai lututnya dengan handuk. Dari kamar mandi, ia menuju ke kamarnya. Saat tiba di kamarnya, mama Kushinanya sedang menaruh baju yang baru disetrika dan menata baju Naruto itu ke lemarinya. Naruto menunggu ibunya keluar agar bisa segera berganti baju. Karena Naruto tidak sabaran, akhirnya ia bilang kepada ibunya.

"Mama keluar saja, nanti aku yang beresin baju-baju itu, aku mau segera ganti baju nih!"

"Ya sudah, tata yang rapi ya!", titah Kushina pada anak semata wayangnya itu

Setelah Kushina meninggalkan kamar Naruto, Sang Empunya kamar langsung mengunci pintu itu dari dalam bilik pribadinya. Naruto memakai kaos berkerah, dan bercelana jeans.

"Ma, aku pergi ke rumah Sasuke!", pamit Naruto pada ibunya yang ada di ruang keluarga sembari mengenakan jaket

"Oh, iya, hati-hati. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, titip salam untuk Tante Mikoto yah!", perintah Kushina berturut-turut pada anaknya itu

"Iya deh.., tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku lupa, karena mama menyuruh ku mengingat dan melakukan banyak hal sekaligus!", seru Naruto sembari menutup pintu rumahnya dari luar

~sesampainya di rumah Sasuke~

"(tok tok tok)Ooii Teme! Bukakan gerbang ini, aku sudah datang!", ujar Naruto sedikit melantangkan suaranya

"Sebentar!", teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah yang terdengar sedikit sayup, karena jarak rumah ke pagar yang cukup jauh.

"Cepatlah masuk, lanjutkan di dalam saja.", perintah Sasuke pada Naruto sembari menggembok kembali pintu gerbang yang baru dilewati oleh Naruto

"Baik-baik, apakah ibumu ada di rumah?", tanya Naruto sembari berjalan menuju pintu rumah temannya itu

"Mau apa kau dengan ibuku?", Sasuke bertanya balik sambil melempar tatapan pemangsa

"Eh.. santai saja, aku hanya mau menyampaikan salam dari mamaku kok..", ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan

"Ibuku tidak ada di rumah, ibuku pergi berbelanja."

"Wah.. jadi tidak ada masakan dong?", gerutu Naruto kesal sambil melipat tangan dan menyipitkan mata tak lupa mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Tenang saja, nanti makan mi instan saja. Silahkan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri", tawar Sasuke pada Naruto sembari membungkuk mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dengan ibu jarinya

"Iya, iya, terima kasih ya.. jika rumah ini sekarang milikku, maka akan aku jual saja, OK?!", canda Naruto

"...", Sasuke mengacuhkan candaan garing temannya itu

Sasuke dan Naruto bermain play station 3 di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha itu. Mereka bermain sambil berteriak leluasa karena hanya mereka sajalah yang di rumah. Mereka memainkan video game Naruto yang terbaru. Setelah lama bermain, Naruto mulai angkat bicara akan maksud kedatangannya ke rumah Sasuke yang sepertinya dilupakan oleh temannya itu.

"Teme, kau tahu kan aku ke sini sebenarnya mau apa?", ujar Naruto sedikit berbisik

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Kau mau mengobati sakit jiwamu itu kan? Hehehehe", cekekeh Sasuke ketika mengingat kembali maksud temannya itu

"Itu bukan sakit jiwa, tapi hanya keinginan, toh hanya sekali ini aku ingin lihat yang seperti itu, bosan dengan yang biasa.", celoteh Naruto menyangkal penyataan temannya

"Baik-baik, ayo ke kamarku, pilihlah sesukamu!"

~sesampainya di kamar Sasuke~

"Ya itu, yang itu, tolong salinkan yang itu ke sini ya..", pinta Naruto sambil menodongkan flash disk kepada Sasuke yang tengah memamerkan koleksinya di laptop miliknya

"Yang ini saja?", tanya Sasuke kepada naruto yang bermaksud memastikan

"Yang itu juga, itu juga!", seru Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptop milik Sasuke

"Salin saja sendiri, aku capek!", bentak Sasuke seraya berdiri dan mengangkat kepalanya

"Iya deh.., tunggu sebentar ya kalau mau lanjut main Psnya..", pinta Naruto pada Sasuke

"Gak, aku gak mau main PS agi, kita makasn aja, akan ku masakkan mi instan.", ujar Sasuke

"Wah.. terima kasih yaa...

~beberapa saat kemudian~

"Sudah selesai belum?", tanya Sasuke

"Sudah, apa makanannya sudah siap?", ujar Naruto membalas pertanyaan Sasuke

"Sudah, cepat sini!", perintah Sasuke

Naruto menuju ke pusat suara Sasuke. Sasuke sedang di ruang makan, dan menyiapkan minuman bersoda untuk dirinya dan Naruto. Lalu, Naruto datang sambil membawa laptop Sasuke dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Kita makan sambil nonton ini ya?!", tawar Naruto pada Sasuke

"Kau gila?! Apa kau masih akan berselera makan jika melihat hal seperti itu?", maki Sasuke ke Naruto

"Ini akan seru Teme, ayolah.."

"Ya terserahmu."

Mereka makan sambil menonton _blue film_. Terlihat seorang gadis muda sedang bertelanjang sedang melumuri punggung seorang pria yang tengah tengkurap seperti di tempat spa dengan cairan aneh. Gadis itu melumurinya dengan menggunakan tangannya, dada, juga perut dan lidahnya. Sasuke dan Naruto sampai berhenti makan dengan mi yang menjulur keluar dari mulut mereka, seakan terhipnotis dan lupa caranya mengunyah dan menelan makanan.

Setelah itu, gadis itu duduk di punggung pria yang tengkurap itu dengan kaki di masing-masing sisi punggung itu. Dengan begitu terlihat kewanitaannya yang membuka dan sedikit memperlihatkan daging di dalamnya. Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak matanya, kali ini mereka masih bisa mengunyah dan menelan makanan meski sedikit lambat. Bahkan Naruto sampai menjilat-jilati sendok yang dipegangnya ketika melihat apa yang disajikan oleh video itu.

Lalu, gadis dalam video itu menggesek-gesekkan bagian kewanitaannya itu ke punggung pria yang berkulit kecoklatan mengkilat karena sebelumnya telah dilumuri dengan cairan aneh. Wanita berwajah oriental dan putih manis itu terus melakukannya sambil menggigit jari tangannya, sedang tangan lainnya menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Melihat apa yang tersaji dalam video itu, Naruto dan Sasuke semakin semangat melahap mi instan sederhana yang tersaji sebagai makanan mereka itu.

Hingga cukup lama gadis itu melakukan gerakan sensualnya, akhirnya cairan kewanitaan keluar dari vaginanya dan meluber di punggung kekar lawan mainnya itu. Gadis itu mencakar lemah pudak pria di bawahnya yang sedang tengkurap itu sambil memejamkan matanya, dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Mimik manis dan imut dari gadis itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto melahap habis mi yang ada di tangannya, bahkan sampai kuah kaldunya. Setelah makanan mereka habis, mereka terlihat menyeringai layar laptop itu, dan seakan mengharapkan adegan yang lebih luar biasa dari itu. Tapi, ternyata videonya suda selesai.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kok nggantung banget?!", teriak mereka berdua bersamaan

Akhirnya Naruto membereskan dan mencuci mangkuk dan gelas yang tadi mereka gunakan. Semua itu karena Sasuke memerintahkan semua itu pada Naruto, Sasuke malah kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi. Naruto yang sudah bersiap mencuci tengah membuat spons untuk mencuci piring itu penuh busa. Naruto ternyata rupanya masih bernafsu setelah melihat video tadi. Akhirnya, ia melupakan tugasnya untuk mencuci piring dan langsung memelorotkan celananya, sehingga memperlihatkan penisnya yang masih tegang.

Dengan busa di telapak tangangannya itu ia mengocok penisnya sendiri. Naruto sampai memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi onani yang dirasakannya. Bahkan, ia sampai berlutut sambil onani. Penisnya yang memiliki panjang sekitar 13 cm itu seakan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Tangan Naruto yang satu sedang mencengkeram kuat rak di depannya sebagai tumpuannya, sehingga otot bisepnya terlihat berkontraksi, sedang tangan satunya terus mengocok pangkal sampai kepala penisnya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto memuncratkan cairan spermanya, sehingga jatuh di lantai. Setelah itu, Naruto membersihkan penisnya dengan air, dan memakai kembali celana jeansnya. Kemudian ia berpamitan pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih ya Teme.. aku pulang dulu..", pamit Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Iya, jangan merepotkanku lagi kau dobe!", ujar Sasuke pertanda keakrabannya dengan Naruto

"Hihihihi..", Naruto cengengesan seraya keluar dari gerbang kediaman Uchiha

"Hati-hati kau!", kata Sasuke, tapi batinnya mengatakan, 'mencurigakan', sambil mengelus dagu

"Jangan-jangan dia tidak mencuci piring?!", seru Sasuke terkaget

Sasuke segera lari ke dapur berencara memeriksa kebenaran akan spekulasinya. Lalu, GUBRAK! ADUH! #$%^&*! Terdengar suara sesuatu yang berat dan berisi juga bisa mengumpat terjatuh. Naruto dari luar cengengesan sendiri sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

~sekembalinya Naruto di hunian Namikaze~

"Eh.. kok tumben masih sore udah pulang?", tegur Kushina, ibu Naruto, kepada anaknya

"Iya, soalnya cuma nyalin data.", ujar Naruto sambil duduk di samping mamanya yang duduk di sofa depan televisi

"Oh.., begitu..", ucap Kushina sambil meneruskan kegiatan membacanya

Setelah menjalin percakapan kecil dengan ibunya di ruang keluarga, Naruto langsung berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto berada di kamar, Kushina teringat rencananya untuk memarahi Naruto karena tidak merapikan pakaian seperti yang ditugasi olehnya. Tetapi Kushina terkejut ketika melihat bahwa Naruto sedang beronani sembari menonton _blue film_. Naruto mengocok penisnya sambil menonton adegan seorang pemuda yang diperkosa oleh wanita dewasa.

Dalam video itu, terlihat pemuda yang kira-kira berumur lebih tua 2 tahun dari Naruto yang berusia 15 tahun. Pemuda itu ditutup matanya dengan kain hitam yang diikatkan melingkar pada kepalanya. Setelah ditutup matanya, ia ditelanjangi oleh wanita yang kira-kira sudah berumur kepala empat berlatar tempat di kolam renang pribadinya. Setelah ditelanjangi, wanita berumur yang hanya mengenakan bikini itu menciumi bibir si pemuda dan mengocok-ngocok penisnya dengan tangan. Si pemuda yang diperkosa itpun membalas apa yang dilakukan padanya dan mulai memunculkan reaksinya, dia mulai berereksi. Setelah itu, pemuda itu dikulum penisnya oleh wanita lawan mainnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sang aktor ejakulasi.

Saat pemuda di dalam video yang ditonton Naruto tengah berejakulasi, maka Naruto pun juga berejakulasi. Melihat hal itu, Kushina mematikan laptop yang digunakan Naruto untuk menonton _blue film._ Naruto pun terkejut hingga matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan ibunya.

"Kamu ngapain Naruto?", tanya Kushina dengan tatapan menyeringai pada Naruto

"Eh.. mama, aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kok..", jawab Naruto dengan malu sekaligus takut sembari menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan selimut di kasurnya

"Jangan bohong.. mama liat apa yang kamu lakukan dari tadi.."

"Eh. Anu, itu, bukan, anu, apa..", Naruto gugup dan berusaha menyembunyikan bahwa penisnya tengah ereksi melihat tampilan mamanya yang hanya memakai tanktop tanpa pakaian dalam

"Sudah.. tidak apa-apa, sini mama ajarin caranya..", kata Kushina dengan nada merayu

"eh?' ajarin?!", tanya Naruto kebingungan

"Iya, kamu jangan menonton film bokep ya.. itu bikin kemampuan kerja otakmu berkurang..", nasihat Kushina pada anaknya seraya membuka selimut yang digunakan Naruto menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya

"Eh.. mama...", kata Naruto kebingungan

"Eh, punyamu kok baru keluar langsung tegang lagi?", timpal Kushina tanpa menghiraukan anaknya yang gugup kebingungan

"Oh.. tadi belum keluar semua.. hehe..", jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh

Kushina lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia mengulum penis anak kandungnya sendiri. Naruto tampak kegelian menahan reaksi tubuhnya yang mendapat pelayanan dari mamanya itu. Belum cukup lama Kushina mengoral anaknya, tiba-tiba ia menyudahi aktivitas mengoralnya dan mulai melucuti baju anaknya dan tanktopnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, semua pakaian yang mereka berdua kenakan sudah tertanggalkan.

Kemudian Kushina membimbing Naruto, anaknya, untuk bangun dari pembaringannya dan menetek padanya. Sambil Naruto melakukannya dalam posisi sedikit membungkuk, Kushina mengocok penis Naruto dengan tangannya, sambil tangan lainya berusaha mencari g-spot milik anaknya yang mungkin berada di daerah dada, leher, dan perutnya. Ketika tangan Kushina yang bertugas mencari area g-spot milik anaknya sampai di tengkuk lehernya, badan Naruto seketika mengejang dan hisapan dan lumatannya terhadap payudara mamanya semakin kuat. Hingga akhirnya Kushina sudah orgasme terlebih dahulu walaupun masih belum menuju permainan utama. Sementara Naruto sudah mengeluarkan semua sisa spermanya dari onaninya tadi.

Seusai Kushina merasakan sensasi orgasmenya, ia langsung menelentangkan tubuh Naruto. Setelah tubuh Naruto terbaring di ranjang kamarnya yang cukup besar, Kushina membuat penis Naruto ereksi. Setelah penisnya menegang sempurna, Kushina menepatkan bibir vaginanya ke kepala penis Naruto. Lalu, sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang ditopangkan pada pundak Naruto yang dibawahnya, ia berusaha memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam liang senggamanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memasukkan penis seorang remaja ke dalam rahim seorang ibu rumah tangga. Dengan sedikit dorongan, akhirnya penis Naruto sudah berada dalam rahim ibunya.

"Ah... Naruto.. kontolmu enak sekali.. awwhh", erang Kushina dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya agar penis Naruto bisa menjelajahi lubang surganya

Naruto terlihat mengacuhkan perkataan ibunya itu, dan lebih berkonsentrasi untuk mengangkat dan menurunkan pinggul ibunya dengan tangannya yang diletakkannya di pinggul sampai pantat Kushina. Semakin lama, mereka berdua semakin intens mengeluarkan suara desahaan dan erangan. Menjelang akhir permainan, Kushina orgasme untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kushina mengejan sambil menempelkan payudaranya ke perut bagian atas anaknya. Setelah Kushina mengeluarkan semua cairan kewanitaannya, ia menjadi lemas dan berganti Naruto yang mengendalikan permainan. Naruto terus menyodok-nyodokkan batang kejantanannya ke dalam liang kewanitaan sang ibu, sambil menaik-turunkan pinggul ibunya seirama dengan gerakan sodokan pinggulnya.

Kushina terus memeluk erat Naruto dengan rona kemerahan di wajahnya yang putih setelahia sudah benar-benar lemas. Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya Naruto berejakulasi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Semburan air maninya yang deras dan hangat dalam liang senggama ibunya membuat Kushina tersentak. Naruto pun akhirnya merebahkan badannya seutuhnya ke ranjang dan membiarkan penisnya berlahan-lahan keluar dengan sendirinya dari rahim sang ibu.

Sore itu, ketika jam makan malam keluarga Namikaze yang tidak dilengkapi oleh sang ayah yang memang bekerja di luar kota dan hanya pulang sebulan sekali itu diisi perbincangan kecil.

"Naruto, lain kali kalau libidomu sedang naik, jangan onani ya.. bilang saja pada mama. Kan sayang kalau air mani mu itu terbuang percuma. Apa lagi kamu nanti bisa 'edi'loh.."

"Edi apaan ma?", tanya Naruto sambil menyuapkan makanan masakan ibunya ke dalam mulutnya

"'Edi' itu singkatan dari ejakulasi dini..", terang Kushina pada anaknya yang memang masih naif itu

"Oh iya, sekali lagi, jangan menonton film bokep yah.. lebih baik kamu membaca cerita dewasa atau fic lemon saja..", timpal Kushina mengimbuhi himbauannya untuk anak terkasihnya

"Emang kenapa sih ma?", ujar Naruto kebingungan dan bertanya-tanya

"Kan sudah mama bilang, kalau menonton film atau video bokep itu membuat otakmu penuh dengan memori seksual, yang membuat daya kerja otakmu dalam menghafal dan mengingat itu berkurang.", terang Kushina sambil memakan hidangan yang tersedia di piringnya

"Terus kenapa kok kalau baca cerita sex boleh?", ujar Naruto bertanya lagi

"Kalau membaca boleh-boleh saja, karena membaca itu membuatmu menjadi imajinatif. Toh membaca tidak pernah ada ruginya..", terang Kushina lagi

"Oh.. OK deh..", ungkap Naruto puas karena hilang sudah rasa penasarannya

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan makannya.."

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan makan malamnya dan menghabiskan usia mereka seperti biasa hanya saja kali ini dengan pelajaran berharga setiap waktunya. Ya, pelajaran dari Kushina, sang ahli, yang membuat anaknya, Naruto, menjadi pria yang benar-benar sejati.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima Kasih dan Mohon Maaf**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan kritik atau saran**


End file.
